


Ради НАУКИ!

by softly_play



Category: Portal (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aperture Science, Doing what they must because they can, Don't copy to another site, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experiments, Not copy to another site, Prerecorded!Cave Johnson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Если сел в безымянный фургончик в ожидании бесплатного обеда в конце поездки, получай, что заслужил, сынок.





	Ради НАУКИ!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For SCIENCE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420668) by [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace). 



> Типичный Кейв Джонсон, функции Шерлок и Джон: Шерлок типичный лаборант, Джон — испытуемый из бездомных, которого подобрали на скамейке в парке. Немножко насилия, нонкон.

Шерлок постучал в дверь комнаты наблюдения, а потом зашёл, не дожидаясь разрешения. Испуганный техник оглянулся.

— Доктор Холмс!

Тот улыбнулся.

— Всё в порядке, Кенни. Я прослежу за экспериментом. Иди отдохни.

Кенни кивнул.

— Вот данные. Испытуемого подготовят с минуты на минуту. — Он протянул картонную папку. Шерлок взял её, раскрыл и прочитал имя, наскоро написанное ручкой на отпечатанной форме. Джон Ватсон. Место проживания: нет данных. Шерлок перечеркнул эту строчку и вписал: Бейкер Стрит, 221Б. Вот так. Гораздо лучше.

Через окно он посмотрел на изолятор внизу. Он был ослепительно белым, десять на десять футов и двадцать футов в высоту. Пол и стены на двенадцать футов вверх были покрыты жёстким пористым материалом. В изоляторе ничего не было, кроме установленных в каждом углу прожекторов и камер, вентиляционной решётки и смотрового окна под потолком.

Дверь открылась в центре противоположной стены. Спотыкаясь, ввалился Джон Ватсон. Около тридцати, бывший военный. Его кожа порозовела от мочалок и лицо было побрито. По волосам прошлись машинкой. Джон держал одну руку за спиной, чтобы его больничный халат не распахнулся на спине, пока он с недоумением оглядывался. Он пристально посмотрел на блики прожектора на окне, но Шерлок был уверен, что из-за отражающего слоя разглядеть тот ничего не сможет.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась. Он развернулся и провёл по ней рукой, пытаясь нащупать ручку, но ничего не было — по крайней мере с этой стороны.

— Эй! — крикнул он. — Эй! Да что здесь происходит? Кто вы такие?

Шерлок нажал кнопку на панели.

— Здравствуйте, — прогремел голос. Он звучал немного искусственно из-за системы громкоговорения. С американским среднезападным акцентом и лживой весёлостью, совсем не подходящей ситуации.

— Здравствуйте! — отозвался Джон, обращаясь к потолку. — Я… 

Раздался треск, и голос продолжил:  
— Говорит Кейв Джонсон. Я хотел бы поблагодарить добровольцев за помощь в развитии науки. Именно такие храбрые мужчины и женщины, как вы, делающие всё возможное, позволяют «Aperture Science» быть тем, кто она есть. Если у вас есть вопросы — вперёд, не стесняйтесь. Спрашивайте.

— Да, — сказал Джон, — у меня есть вопросы. Как отсюда выбраться? Я не доборо… 

Кейв Джонсон хмыкнул.

— Шучу. Это заранее записанное сообщение. Но система подключена к нашему ИИ — искусственному интеллекту, поясняю для непосвещённых, — с голосовой активацией и набором ответов, в зависимости от произнесённых вами ключевых слов. Ответ на ваш вопрос… — последовало молчание, и раздался другой, очевидно механический голос: — Ответа на ваш вопрос в базе данных не существует, попробуйте ещё раз.

Потом вернулся Кейв Джонсон:  
— Надеюсь, теперь вам всё стало ясно.

— Нет, — сказал Джон. — Нет, не стало. Послушайте. Мне сказали, что здесь раздают суп… 

— Слышал от лаборантов, что кто-то ходит по округе и подбирает бездомных, обещая, что их отвезут на бесплатную кухню. Авантюристы, — Кейв Джонсон снова хмыкнул. — Но вот что я думаю: если сел в безымянный фургончик в ожидании бесплатного обеда в конце поездки, получай, что заслужил, сынок.

— Это похищение! — сказал Джон. — Вы похитили меня!

— Не волнуйтесь, по окончанию теста на выходе вас будут ждать кофе и пончики. А если останетесь голодным, то сами придумаете, как себе помочь. Кстати, вы можете получить тридцать фунтов — это деньги, а не вес, у нас нет столько пончиков. И я вам обещаю: когда вы попробуете это сладкое воздушное чудо, вы будете точно знать, что потом и кровью заслужили каждый кусочек, как настоящий мужчина. На вкус это будет гораздо лучше пыльного никудышного душка милосердия.

— Не хочу я ваших пончиков, — сказал Джон. — Я хочу уйти. Хотя бы скажите, что случилось с моей одеждой.

Голос заговорил чуть громче:  
— И некоторые из вас могут начать спрашивать, зачем мы вас раздели и отскребли в деконтаминационном душе, словно вы подверглись воздействию радиации от грязной бомбы, которая могла случайно взорваться в парке, где вы спали.

— Что?!

— Это шутка, если вам интересно. Грязные бомбы слишком дороги, чтобы тратить их на бездомных. Нет, мы отмыли вас, потому что, честно говоря, вы порядочно воняли. Больничный халат теперь ваш, кстати. Считайте это подарком.

— Я… 

Шерлок нажал другую кнопку.

— Что ж, я бы с радостью отвечал на ваши вопросы до самого заката, но время — деньги, а стерильные тестовые камеры достаются нам не бесплатно. Давайте, я перейду к делу и расскажу вам об эксперименте, который мы запланировали на сегодня?

— Ох, — сказал Джон, — ладно.

— В этот раз ребята из Лаборатории придумали кое-что весёленькое. Мне сказали, что шансы выжить после этого стопроцентные, так что вы счастливчик. Эксперименты с людьми-ящерицами, которые были до этого, прошли не так удачно, и, скажем так, у наших турелей появилась отличная возможность попрактиковаться. Так что и в том случае были светлые стороны. Но вернёмся к вам. Недавно Армия США хотела создать что-то под названием «гей-бомбы». Для тех из вас, у кого коэффициент интеллекта ниже восьмидесяти, — это бомбы, которые делают вас геем. Всё, как и написано на этикетке. Но что уж там, вы к нам попали не за ум. 

— Что?! Нет! Я не доброволец. Я не хочу быть геем.

— Это должно деморализовать врагов. Уж не знаю, мне это тоже кажется чепухой. Но знаете, что не чепуха? Шестьдесят пять миллионов долларов, которые Армия заплатила «Aperture Science» за создание таких устройств. Чёрт, я бы этих крошек и за половину суммы сделал. А теперь пришла ваша очередь.

Джон снова попытался выбраться из комнаты, вцепившись пальцами в щель между дверью и стеной. Шерлок хмыкнул.

Кейв Джонсон без остановки продолжал:  
— Статистика говорит, есть десятипроцентная вероятность, что вы уже гей. Тогда вы получите немного денег просто так и развлечётесь на полную катушку за наш счёт. Для остальных — мы не уверены, как быстро вы почувствуете действие газа. Мы предлагаем вам посмотреть на других испытуемых, когда будете выходить из изолятора. Может, найдёте кого-нибудь для себя.

— Нет, это не честно. Я на это не подписывался! Выпустите меня!

— Тем, кто слишком труслив, чтобы двигать науку вперёд, мы должны дать возможность уйти — так говорят леди из юридического. Но я хочу предупредить: если вы так сделаете, то вы самое жалкое сборище голубчиков, которых я когда-либо видел. Меня от вас тошнит. Хорошие люди идут воевать и умирают каждый день, они храбро и гордо борются, а вы только и знаете: «Я не хочу становиться геем ради моей страны!». Вы не заслуживаете стоять в одном ряду с этими героями. Вы не заслуживаете даже на их памятники смотреть. Да даже стоять к ним ближе, чем на тысячу футов. Вам должно быть стыдно за себя, вы, жалкий трус. Тридцать фунтов вы тоже не получите. И даже не думайте брать пончик. Эти пончики для настоящих героев, а не для хныкающих, как младенец, неудачников вроде вас. В любом случае, если хотите использовать возможность стать абсолютно бесполезным пустым местом, то вам надо до начала теста сказать: «Я, ваше имя, отказываюсь сейчас участвовать в тестировании». 

— Я, Джон Ватсон, отказываюсь сейчас участвовать в тестировании, — выпалил Джон. Он навалился на дверь, хотя она открывалась внутрь.

Раздался щелчок. Голос Кейва Джонсона стал радостным.

— Боюсь, поздновато уже менять мнение, доброволец. Мне только что сообщили, что газ начали накачивать в вашу камеру сорок пять секунд назад. Что ж, ни вреда, ни нарушений. Сохраним себе на память мгновение вашей секундной слабости, ага?

Джон закрыл лицо руками и точно пытался не дать себе дышать.

— Раз уж у вас явно шестерёнки крутятся медленно, я напомню вам, что от задержки дыхания вы отключитесь и в любом случае вдохнёте газ. С таким же успехом можете пойти и сделать глубокий вдох. Так что давайте, наполняйте лёгкие.

Джон несколько раз бесполезно толкнул дверь, потом сполз по ней на пол. Шерлок заметил, как вздымается его грудь, посмотрел на время и отметил в файле. Он поставил таймер на пять минут и вышел за кофе.

Когда он вернулся, на таймере оставалась минута. Джон передвинулся от двери в угол и поглядывал на смотровое окно. На лице проступил пот, и хотя его колени были согнуты, а руки прижимали подол больничного халата, Шерлок видел, как натянулась ткань между бёдер.

Отхлебнув кофе, он потянулся и снова нажал кнопку.

— Сейчас вы должны уже почувствовать действие газа, — сказал Кейв Джонсон громким весёлым голосом. — Чувствуете тепло и лёгкое покалывание, не так ли? Лаборанты говорят, что это похоже на краткосрочное действие афродизиака. Возможно, немного доработав, мы сможем продавать его толпе импотентов, когда поймём, как избавиться от долгосрочного гей-эффекта. Некоторым мужчинам это может показаться отталкивающим.

Джон, похоже, решил не реагировать, потому что он отвернулся и смотрел на стену.

В комнате наблюдения отключился таймер. Шерлок поставил кофе, провёл руками по панели и включил вентиляторы: они заработали, закачивая свежий воздух и удаляя газ. От ветерка подол халата захлопал по лодыжкам Джона. Он снова взглянул на потолок. 

— Для следующей части теста вам нужен партнёр. Та ещё задачка — найти мужчин, которые бы добровольно согласились обслуживать вас, добровольцев, но без этого было бы сложно определить, сработал ли газ. Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: вы совсем не супермодели. Так что, в интересах науки, постарайтесь сделаться как можно более привлекательными для них. Скажите пару комплиментов. Пофлиртуйте, если умеете. Проявите энтузиазм. Помогите им помочь вам помочь им кончить. 

Шерлок пригладил волосы пальцами, сделал последний глоток кофе и выскочил из комнаты, вниз по лестнице, за угол, к двери изолятора. Он уверенно вошёл внутрь и закрыл дверь за собой.

Джон посмотрел на него из угла. Его глаза переполняла похоть, а по телу пробегала дрожь.

— В-вы! — сказал он.

— И снова здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон.

— Как… как вы… — Он вздрогнул и скривился, сжимая кулаки.

— Стоило просто проверить места сбора бездомных. Когда я предложил вам возможность жить со мной и быть моим ассистентом, я не думал, что вы сбежите. Я очень расстроился. Ну, что было, то прошло, как сказал бы Кейв Джонсон. Можете ещё раз обдумать моё предложение после того, как отработаете волонтёром. Если откажетесь — я знаю, где вас искать.

— Я… не… пожалуйста. — Джон с отчаянием уставился на Шерлока. Потом внезапно сорвал халат и призывно изогнулся. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Я точно не заставлю вас ждать, Джон. Я не из тех, кто водит людей за нос и заставляет их гоняться за мной и запихивать в фургон, а потом предлагает себя в качестве эксперимента, только чтобы привлечь внимание. Я не из тех, кто любит дразниться. — Он расстегнул молнию. — Идите и получите, что желаете.

Джон подполз и уткнулся лицом в пах Шерлока, начав вылизывать и сосать так жадно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Шерлок нежно погладил короткие волосы, растворяясь в удовольствие от успешно проведённого эксперимента.

Наука великолепна.

**Author's Note:**

> Армия США на самом деле задумывалась о [гей-бомбах](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gay_bomb), но, насколько я знаю, не нашла реального способа их сделать. Конечно, у неё просто нет «Aperture Science», чтобы поручить работу им.


End file.
